FrancexFem Engand FACES-Tea Solves Everything
by Sami365
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. A day in the life of the Bonnefoys. In the midst of all the drama in the family, can Alice and Francis handle a third child? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 _Alice and Francis have been married for 15 years now. Alice is now a nurse and France owns his own restaurant. They have two daughters, Amelia (age 16) and Madeline (age 14). The house is nothing but a ball of chaos. Amelia has huge anger issues and Madeline is extremely delicate. They love their girls very much though and get by the best they can as a family. The last thing they'd need right now is a third child...but that's exactly what they get! Alice is stressing out so that leaves it to Francis, like always, to keep everyone's spirits up and help his family through it. Who knows, maybe a third child is just what they need?_

* * *

Alice groaned as she heard the girls yelling in their room as they got ready for school. The mom had worked a late shift last night and shouldn't even be up so early. 

"That's enough, girls!" She hit the wall, only for the yelling to stop, but faint mutterings following after, probably from her oldest. Alice huffed and laid back on her pillow. 

Francis awoke from the thumps against the wall. He stretched slightly and looked to his wife. 

"Good morning." He smiled before leaning over and kissing her softly. "I'll sort the girls out. Want me to make you tea as well?" 

"Yes please..." She sighed, slightly glaring at the wall. "Amelia's already driving me bloody crazy today..." 

And she knew it was Amelia who started whatever the two sisters were fighting about. Her oldest was spoiled and stubborn while their youngest, Madeline, was much more soft spoken. Francis smiled and gave a gentle sigh. 

"Just...I'll deal with the girls, make their breakfast and lunch...and then I'll bring you a nice cup of tea." 

He leaned over and kissed her once more before getting up. He walked to the girls' room and knocked on the door. 

"Open the door...I need to have a word with you girls." He said calmly. 

The youngest opened the door and wiped her eyes with her pj top. 

"Papa..." Madeline sniffled. "She ripped my sweater..." 

The girl's red sweater was on her bed, sleeves partially off, and Amelia busy throwing Maddie's clothes out of their closet. Francis frowned and brought the smaller girl into a hug.

"Don't cry, ma cherie. We will buy you a new one." He said with a smile before kissing her head. "I'm sure there's something else for you to wear today." 

He frowned as he glanced at Amelia. He stepped around his youngest and approached the older girl. 

"Honestly, Amelia, you're suppose to be the older one here. Get dressed and stop causing a fuss." The man told her before looking back at the other girl. "Madeline, grab an outfit and you can get dressed in the spare room." 

Maddie nodded and start scanning the floor for different pieces of clothing.

"I'm going to make your lunches today. Your mother is very tired and this is a poor way to repay her." He continued. "Amelia, I want you to get dressed and have all these clothes hung back up in the wardrobe please..." 

"But it wasn't _her_ sweater, it was _my_ sweater!" Amelia stomped her foot. "And if I can't have it, neither can she!" 

"But Mummy just bought me that one..." Maddie murmured. "Yours is in the back of the closet next to your Captain America shirt..." 

The younger sister didn't see why it mattered; her sister hasn't worn the sweater since she was in 8th grade...

"Well, I didn't see it!" Amelia snapped at her sister.

Madeline flinched, genuinely afraid of her sister. Amelia had this weird way of going from vicious to cuddle and it was rather worrying. Francis sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. 

"Girls please...I will buy you a new one." He said, taking Maddie's hand. "Please tidy up these clothes, Amelia. Now, what do you want for lunch?" 

"Can't we just have lunch money?" The oldest complained. 

Honestly, if the Frenchman didn't get an answer out of Amelia then he'd get no answer at all. He youngest was so indecisive that she usually got whatever her sister got. 

And these are _Maddie's_ clothes so she's clean them up." Amelia looked to her little sister. "Right?" 

"B-But...I didn't..." The girl murmured. 

"Fine, I'll give you lunch money for today." Francis frowned. "But you're cleaning up the mess since you made it. If Madeline had done it, then she'd be doing the same, but you made the mess." 

At that, Francis left the room with his youngest. Amelia let out a yell before she started kicking Maddie's clothes into the closet. Maddie went straight to the spare room to change. A minute later, Alice came out of the bathroom, looking pale. 

"Did she break anything this time?" Alice asked, rubbing her temples. She hadn't even been up long, but she already had a headache and her stomach felt off. 

Francis sighed and looked to his wife. 

"Madeline's red sweater..." He frowned at his wife. "You look awful, mon amour. Go back to bed; I'll bring you your tea after I have a talk with Amelia." 

Alice nodded as her husband headed back into the girls' room, shutting the door behind him. 

"You know that's not what I meant by putting them away." He said, picking a shirt up from the floor and grabbing a hanger. "I'll help you put them away." 

Amelia was quiet as he put the shirt on the hanger and hung it up. 

"I don't understand why you're so angry. She's your little sister; you're suppose to look after her, not frighten her to death... Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked. 

Amelia glared at the wall and silently started putting the clothes on hangers. Why should she talk to him? She already knew what he would say and in the end, nothing would change. Still...even Amelia knew her feelings flared too easily and it worried her. Her glare dulled and she looked away from her dad. Francis frowned and continued to hang up the clothes. 

"Amelia, you can't continue like this; Madeline is afraid of you." He told her and waited for a response. When none came, he sighed. "When you let your pride go, you can come talk to me. I'm not going to waste my breath if you aren't going to listen. I love you Amelia, but I'm worried about you and Madeline." 

On that note, the Frenchman left the room and headed downstairs. 

Alice and Madeline came down a few minutes later after the mom helped with her daughter's pigtails and ribbons. The Brit knew her husband wanted her to rest in bed, but she wouldn't be Alice if she didn't defy the Frog ever once in a while. Francis didn't fight it though and just handed his wife her tea when she sat down. Maddie went over to the cereal boxes and stared at them, trying to decide which to eat for the day. The parents knew that she'd be thinking on it for another couple minutes. 

Alice sighed and stood up before walking to the med cabinet. She just didn't understand her girls. Her oldest was confusing and had a temper while her youngest was as fragile as a tea cup, but when given a decision, her mind turns to mush and if you aren't careful, she will end up in a fit of tears. Once she took the medicine, Alice sat back down at the table, sipping at her tea. After about three minutes of staring, Madeline chose a cereal and poured it in her bowl. Francis sat down beside Alice and stroke the bangs away from her face. 

"Plenty of rest today, oui? Just relax and take care of yourself today." He said softly. 

"I'm fine, Frog." She mumbled. 

Amelia came downstairs just then, looking more depressed than angry. She went straight for the cereal, doing in an instant what her sister couldn't, then sat down next to Maddie, laying her head on the other girl's shoulder. The younger girl jumped a little at first then noticed her sister's expression. Madeline may be scared of her sister, but she was always there when Amelia needed her. She wrapped an arm around her older sister as they ate. 

Alice took her husband's hand as they watched their girls. Despite their flaws, their daughters were always there for each other so at least she and Francis did something right with them. Francis smiled at the scene, though was still worried about the girls, particularly Amelia. He kissed his wife softly. 

"Can I get you something to eat, dear?" He asked Alice. 

"No thank you..." Alice shook her head, not sure her stomach could handle food, but she didn't want to tell him so and have him worry. 

She picked up her and took a little sip, silently telling herself that tea solves everything. As the girls ate, Amelia's mood started to perk up, probably at the thought of getting to drive her new car. Alice allowed it as long as she agreed to share it with Maddie when she gets her licence. 

Amelia tugged on her sister's arm. 

"Come on, come on!" She grinned, plucking the smaller girl out of her chair. 

"Be careful." Alice told them. "And remember, driving that care is a responsibility, not a privilege." 

Francis smiled and nodded in agreement. 

"Oui and make sure Madeline gets to class safely." 

"Got it!" Amelia grinned before taking Maddie's hand and dragging her out the door. She came back in a minute or so later though. 

"Forgot our bags..." She mumbled, face red but looking amused as she grabbed the bags and headed back out to the care. Alice shook her head, but cracked a smile. Oh those girls... 

Francis saw his wife's smile and smiled also. 

"So I was thinking we should add a second wardrobe to the girls' room." He suggested. "It seems like those fights are a regular occurrence so I think this might help them." 

"I suppose we should." Alice admitted, taking a sip of tea. "At the very least, it might minimize the fighting a bit..." 

The emerald-eyed woman frowned into her tea cup. Honestly, she was so worried about her daughters, but didn't know what to do. 

Francis nodded. 

"Oui, I think it's time we both sit down and have a talk with Amelia." He agreed. "As for Madeline...well, maybe it's just her young age...but she's very timid. If she doesn't better when she's older, maybe we should look into it...but please don't worry. You are a wonderful mother and this isn't your fault." 

"Well then who's bloody fault is it, Francis?" Alice snapped, setting her cup down. "It's our job to raise these girls into people who can handle the real world when they're adults, but instead they throw tantrums and cry like they are five years old!" 

She didn't mean to sound harsh, but that's just how her words came out when she didn't watch her tone. She covered her face with her hand and sighed. 

"We...we need to do something soon..." She murmured. 

Francis sighed heavily. 

"With Amelia, yes, but let's give Madeline time to grow out of it." He told her. "Just remember that we've tried our best and you are an amazing mother." 

Alice leaned against her husband for a moment. 

"I just-" Her body tensed up and she bolted from her chair. "E-Excuse me!" 

She rushed down the hall to the first floor bathroom. 

Francis raised his brows before following after her. He knocked on the door gently. 

"Alice? Sweetheart, can I come in?" 

"J-Just go!" She choked out. What she was doing was revolting and she didn't want her husband to see her sick. Another round empty her stomach then she laid her head on the seat. 

Francis frowned and waited till she had stopped before opening the door and crouching next to her, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. 

"It's okay... ma cherie, maybe you should go to the doctor?" He suggested. 

"You know I hate the doctors..." She complained, not wanting to lift her head. After a moment though, she lifted her head anyway and leaned against her husband. "I hate today..." 

"And why today?" He asked. 

"Well...other than the obvious," She explained, referring to her being sick. "I just feel so helpless...because I want to help the girls..." 

"Alice...I know you do." He said softly. "But you can't help them while you yourself are unwell." 

Alice sighed. 

"You're right...why are you always bloody right?" She mumbled, grabbing onto the sink to help herself up. "I'll call the doctor and see if he'll see me today..." 

Francis stood up and kissed her head.

"Merci, ma belle."

Alice sighed. She was dreading the idea of going to the doctor, but she has to go, doesn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was upstairs in bed. After she received her news from the doctor, she came home, went upstairs to her bed, and cried till she fell asleep. Why was this happening? It was obviously the last thing they needed and there's no way they can handle it. They can't even handle just having the girls!

"Alice!" Francis called for her as her came through the door.

The woman stirred in bed when her husband called for her, but didn't awake. The Frenchman frowned before setting his keys on the stand in the hallway and peeked into the living room. Not there. After checking the kitchen, he headed up stairs to the bedroom. Seeing her sleeping bed, the man smiled and climbed in beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Half asleep, Alice moved closer and buried her face in his chest, seeking the only comfort she could find. After a bit, she slowly started to wake up more and once fully awake, she began to cry once more.

"You insufferable git; it's all your fault..." She sobbed, keeping her face in his chest.

Francis frowned and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Alice...What are you talking about?" He asked.

Alice just shook her head, not wanting to say it aloud. The truth, in her mind, was too scary and unreal to put into words. She didn't really mean it when she said she blamed him for it though; it was obvious that it was something they both caused. Still, the British woman lacked a word filter when she was upset, something the Frenchman knew all too well.

Francis frowned and pulled Alice closer to him. He hated seeing her upset like this...It killed him.

"It's okay, I wont freak out just...take a few deep breaths." He said, rubbing her back gently, trying to calm her down as much as he could before she would speak.

She cried a while longer before sniffling.

"You knocked me up again you stupid wanker..." Alice mumbled again, still hiding her face in his chest.

God knows they don't need this, especially now. So why did this happen? Alice was so convinced till now that she was done having kids. Francis raised his eye brows.

"Alice..I'm sorry..I just..I didn't think..Again?" He was at a loss for words, but was determined figure out a way for them to get through this.

"Why did this have to happen?" She murmured. "We can't handle this...not now..."

How were they suppose to raise a third child? She felt that they were already screwing their girls up... Francis sighed softly.

"We have to. Alice...when we tell the girls we need to explain to them how hard it is going to be...remember when you were pregnant with Madeline? Amelia...she was so helpful...and the sweetest...Maybe if we just talk to them?" He said with a smile.

Despite it all, Francis was quite happy to be having another child. He loved children, especially when they were his own.

"She was always sweet back then..." Alice raised her head, mumbling. "What happen to her?"

Though she was a bit mischievous as a child, Alice saw Amelia as a perfect little angel then, so sweet and cute. It was so obvious that her little angel has fallen though...

"I don't know..Maybe its just a teenage thing?" He suggested with a shrug before and smiling. "We will get through this...and the first step is telling the girls."

Alice groaned and hid her face back in his chest. She really didn't want to do that. Who knows how their daughters will react, especially when one is practically a time bomb and the other a fountain of tears?

"I know it might not be easy but we have to." He told her, keeping her close in his arms. "But we have an hour to ourselves till the girls get home."

"Well...that's better than nothing..." She murmured, wiping her eyes.

She hated crying and the only person she could ever cry in front of was Francis. Still, one thing she's always struggled with him was telling him how she felt...she couldn't admit to him how scared she was about this. The Frenchman kissed her cheek softly.

"Did you want some tea?" He asked. A cup of tea usually calmed her down.

"...Yes." She sniffled, starting to relax again. She was once again telling herself that tea solved everything; a very comforting thought for her to have.

Francis smiled.

"Do you want to come down? Or should I bring it to you?"

"I...I just don't want to be alone." Alice mumbled, a blush spreading across her face. She wrapped her arms around her husband and nuzzled his chest.

"You don't have to be." He smiled softly and sat up, picking her up when he stood and carrying her down stairs.

"T-This is completely unnecessary, Frog..." Alice blushed brighter, and kept her arms around his neck.

Francis continued to smile as he carried her to the kitchen, sitting her in chair.

"Are you okay to eat dinner?"

"I think so." She answered, but was more like she hoped so.

When she was pregnant with Amelia, morning sickness wasn't so bad, but she could eat just about any food under the sun and almost felt the need to. With Maddie, she could barely keep anything down at all at first and even had to take some special medicine. Now that she thought about it, both experiences kind of reflected Madeline's pickiness and Amelia's old gluttonous tendencies as a child. Still...Alice wasn't looking forward for a repeat of either experience.

Francis kissed her forehead and smiled gently.

"I'll cook something light ...Maybe something with rice or some pasta?" He before turning to the tea pot to make some tea for the both of them and took out two tea cups. "I'll ask the girls what they'd like when the girls get home."

"Alright then." Alice agreed.

When Francis handed her her tea, she nodded in thanks and let her mind wander. Pregnant. Alice was pregnant again for the first time in over a decade. It didn't feel real at the moment, that there was a tiny child in her, forming and growing. Alice stared down for a moment at her still-flat stomach, feeling the same wonder she did during her first pregnancy.

The room was quiet for a bit as the couple drank their tea.

"Ma belle..." Francis spoke up. "I know you're scared about this..but..I'm excited to have another child." He said before taking her free hand gently in his.

"W-What?" Her head flicked up. "How could you be bloody excited for this?"

Alice took back her hand and wrapped her arm around her torso, looking away. She hadn't felt this scared since...since she was pregnant with Amelia. Most of that fear was at the thought of messing up. Her and Francis were young and stupid those days and then...she found out she was carrying Amelia in her senior year of high school and that changed everything. Alice was scared of hurting her daughter and was scared of telling Francis.

Still...Amelia ended up being the best thing that ever happened to her because she started taking life seriously then she married Francis, causing them to have the family they have now. Maybe this is a blessing in disguised as a curse? Alice didn't know, but she really hoped so.

Francis looked away from her and picked his tea back up.

"I'm sorry...I just...the thought of having another child...I mean, both girls take after you in at least one way...Amelia, well she has your confidence and your determination, which I love. And even though Madeline is quite shy..she has your patience and your soft heart. The girls mean so much to me...they both reflect how beautiful you are...and I know that a third child would do the same...I know the girls are a handful but in some ways..I wouldn't want them any other way.." He said.

By her actions, Francis thought he had upset her. He understood how frightened she was...but it was such a beautiful thing...

"Francis..." Her teacup hit the table with a clank and she wrapped her arms around her husband. She teared up a bit but didn't full-blown sob like she did earlier. "...Why must you be so sweet?"

Alice huffed, but tightened her arms around him. Francis blinked in surprised from the sudden embrace but by no means ignored it.

"Well I'm just being honest." He told her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

He crooked his head slightly to the side and moved forward, kissing her passionately for a few moments. Alice blushed, but kissed back just as passionately. As parents, they really didn't get moments like this as much as they wanted. They were always working, taking care of the girls, or just just trying to rest and take their breathes in between. But the girls weren't home yet so this was their time as adults to do as they wished.

He ran his finger tips gently down his wife's side and slowly slid his hand under her shirt at the back, not breaking the kiss. He knew they had some time before the girls got home, but not long enough to get too far...and even if they did...they couldn't do it in the kitchen... Not _this_ time anyway... Still, Alice slipped her fingers into his hair and didn't break the kiss.

Francis felt her fingers sliding into his hair. Unless it was Alice or the girls, he hated his hair to be touched. Francis' hand ran higher up the Brit's back as he came to her bra. At that moment, he heard the car pull up outside and their kiss came to a very slow stop. He smiled gently at her.

"We can finish this later.." He said with a wink and slowly moved his hand out from under her shirt.

Alice pouted slightly, but nodded. Amelia stomped into the house and slammed the door. She let out a frustrated yell before running upstairs.

"She's such a two-faced bitch!" She yelled as she ran.

After a moment, Madeline slowly opened the front door and peeked inside.

"I-Is she gone?" She asked in a soft voice.

The father nodded before he walked towards his youngest and gave her a gentle hug and kissed her cheek.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked with a smile.

Maddie hugged back and shrugged as she stared at the stairs. Alice sighed and walked over to her youngest.

"What's wrong with Amelia now?" She asked her.

Maddie bit her lip.

"She'll get mad at me if I tell..."

Francis glanced down at her and sighed softly.

"Okay. Well you sit with your mother and I'll go and talk to Amelia. We won't tell her anything you say if you tell us though..." He told her with a smile.

He stood and patted Maddie's head gently before turning for the stairs and knocking on the girls' bedroom door

"Amelia."

Amelia screamed into her pillow. She hated this world and everyone in it! Tears stung her eyes, but that only mad the blonde more mad and she punched her bed repeatedly. She hated crying. Through her little tantrum, she didn't hear her dad call out for her. Francis heard the screaming from the room and opened the door, walking in and slamming the door shut to get her attention. He walked to her bed and sat just on the edge

"Amelia... I think it's time we had a talk...I don't know what is going on but you need to tell me...your mother and I are worried about you. We don't like to see you so upset."

"Just go away!" She yelled with her face in her pillow. "Its bad enough my school life is ruined!"

This was a horrible day for her and she had no clue how to make the future ones any better. She never wanted to leave her room again and she _definitely_ wasn't going back to school!

Francis frowned and stared down at her. He stood up and sighed.

"As soon as your ready to talk, I'm here. You know where to find me." He said with a sigh and walked out of her room.

He shut the door calmly and went back down stairs. He went to the table, shaking his head.

"She won't talk..." He said, sitting down. "Madeline...it's important that you tell us."

His tone was soft when he spoke.

"B-But Meli trusts me..." Maddie murmured.

"We can't help her if you don't let us know what's wrong, Madeline." Alice told her, fixing her daughter's pigtail.

Maddie bit her lip. Even if her parents could help, how could she just betray her sister?


End file.
